


Regina's Nightmare

by Paige_Turner36



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode AU: s01e21 An Apple Red as Blood, F/M, Fan Art, Gen, Rumbelle in Regina's Nightmare, anti-regina, season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_Turner36/pseuds/Paige_Turner36
Summary: "Because once people waken up, and remember who you are—and what you did to them... they are going to be looking for blood."Regina has much to fear if the Saviour breaks her curse. Having Henry taken away from her. Losing once again to Snow White and Prince Charming. And facing the wrath of a very angry town, including the fury of Rumplestiltskin if he ever discovers that she has been keeping his True Love locked up all these years.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Henry Mills, Henry Mills/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Regina's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Rumple and Belle should've been part of Regina's nightmare.


End file.
